gumballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Peterson/Relationships
Gumball Watterson Gumball and Skylar are both love interests. He once asked Penny if it is ok that they break up because he would rather spend more time with her than with Penny.Gumball can sometimes get nervous when he is arond Skylar, like he is sometimes seen blushing, sweating, or turning red in the face when he compliments her on something that she did. She loves hanging out with him and is more of his type, pesonality-wise. Darwin Watterson Skylar thinks Darwin is a cute and funny kid to be around. She has no other feelings otherwise for him. The two get along great but have their moments when they argue. Skylar loves having Darwin as a friend and proves it many times by making him feel good when he is down. Some people think this is the start of a relationship between the two. But it is not... Mabel Watterson Mabel was Skylar's best friend since childhood. They met when Skylar greatly admired Mabel's sense of music, the two became best friends after that and were revealed that they were best friends for approximately 8 years, Skylar claims that she was glad that she met Mabel and if not, she wouldn't even met everyone. Skylar and Mabel would always encourage and defend themselves from trouble Anais Watterson Anais brings out Skylar's intelligent side when they're around each other. Sometimes they read books together or help each other with homework. Anais is aware of Skylar's crush on Gumball and teases her playfully about it. Main article: The Petersons Rachel Peterson Rachel is the female counterpart of Richard Watterson, proving that by their names. She is a stay-at-home mom that is anything but lazy. She loves her daughters very much and wishes the best for them. Skylar knows that her mother trusts her, but is not a fan of her playful schemes. Nicolas Peterson Nicolas is the male counterpart of Nichole Watterson. He works in the Rainbow Factory as well but rarely sees Nichole at all. Skylar loves him and always tries to make him happy after a hard day's work. Natalie Peterson Skylar and Natalie have an average sister-sister relationship. Skylar sometimes has to watch Natalie whenever her parents are busy. They both have a lot morein common than they think but just don't know it yet. Doodles Peterson Doodles is a strange, cute pet. She looks like just a ball of orange-yellow fluff and a smiling mouth with a bright red toungue. She has a black skinny tail with a green dot at the end of it, which she wags constantly. She has one blue eye and the other green and acts as a dog, barking and howling while wearing a bright red collar with a yellow tag. Skylar loves her more than anything and will do anything to protect her from harm's way, as well as she does with her. Granny Josie Skylar doesn't seem to like Granny Josie a lot and will do many things to stay out of her way. One time whenever Josie visited, Skylar ran to the Watterson's house, which is two houses away from hers, and stayed there for three days until she was gone. This may hint the two have had a history. Alexis Alexis is Skylar's best girl friend. They are mostly seen together. She and Skylar have a special bond that will never be broken. Drake Licorice Landerson Drake is another one of Skylar's best girl friends. Fireball, Frodo, Carly, Tobias, Anton, Carmen, Idaho, Alan, Rocky Robinson Additional friends of Skylar Peterson. Miss Simian, The Robinsons (Gaylord and Margaret), Carrie, Emily, Kaylla, Stoney, Jamie Additional enemies of Skylar Peterson. Category:Relationships